Lebaran Day
by Angelica Clouverra
Summary: AU. Apa jadinya yah kalau Oz dkk. merayakan Lebaran? Seheboh apa sih hari Lebaran ala Pandora Hearts? EDITED! Chapter 3 UPDATED! RnR or CnC?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N [Reborn Angel]: Haloha, semua! XD Apa kabarnya? Sehat-sehat saja? Ini first fanfic-ku, kolaborasi dengan temanku [faricaLucy] si pencetus ide cerita ini, alias Author1.**

**Bagaimana cerita ini lahir? Ya~... Biasa, deh. Karena kami kena sindrom nganggur (Random Person: Nganggur? U masih punya PR segunung tahu!), jadinya kami tak memiliki kerjaan lain selain meng-abnormalkan otak kami bebas berpikir sampai OOT setengah mati, sehingga lahirlah cerita OOT bin gaje ini~...  
**

**Ya~... Saya hanya mau memberi peringatan bagi kalian yang akan membaca fanfic ini, karena berhubung kedua pengarang fanfic ini adalah orang-orang abnormal, pastinya isi fanfic ini juga sama abnormalnya dengan pengarangnya (Pengakuan Terlarang Mode: ON!).**

**Penuh dengan OOT, OOC, bahkan OOW (Out Of World?). Nggak percaya? Baca aja ceritanya. Tapi bagi kalian yang tidak siap memasuki dunia gaje nan abnormal ala Angelfarica ini, jangan dibaca! Dijamin otak penat setelah membaca.**

**Yap! sekian pengenalan(dan peringatan)nya. Selamat membaca bagi yang telah membulatkan tekad membaca cerita ini. Setelah membaca tolong berikan komentar, kritik, saran, Concret, Flame, dll. Semuanya akan kami terima dengan lapang dada~... Hohoho...**

**Enjoy Reading~...! XD**

* * *

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-Sensei**

**Lebaran Day © Reborn Angel From the Past and faricaLucy**

**Summary: Apa jadinya yah kalau Oz dkk. merayakan Lebaran? Seheboh apa sih hari Lebaran ala Pandora Hearts? EDITED!**

**WARNING!: Full with OOT, OOC, OOW(Out Of World?), ****lebay-ness, ke-abal-an, ke-nista-an, typo and miss typo, dan berbagai error yang cukup membuat sakit mata sampai harus memakai kacamata kuda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

**Rate: K+ (To save innocent children from OOT-ness, OOC-ness, and OOW-ness)  
**

**Genre(s): Humor, Friendship, Family.**

* * *

**Lebaran Day**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Abnormality In Lebaran Day...**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, dimana matahari bersinar amat sangat cerah, seolah-olah sedang memamerkan giginya yang berkemilauan karena baru saja digosok dengan pasta gigi Pepsodent Center Fresh + Mouthwash (Pasta gigi favorit Author2, lho! *Plak!*) sampai putih seputih salju.

Eh, eh? Tunggu dulu! Memangnya matahari punya gigi, ya? Ah... Sudahlah. Intinya pagi ini amat sangat cerah, juga panas minta ampun. Tapi di pagi yang cerah ini, telah terjadi sesuatu yang amat sangat luar biasa! Apa, tuh? Ada apa? Oh... Ternyata...

Keluarga Vessalius sedang merayakan Hari Lebaran di mansion keluarga mereka...

Waw! Wew? Gyaaa! Masa? NGGAK MUNGKIIIINNNNN! Sejak kapan coba mereka jadi beragama Islam? Bukannya agama mereka Kristen?

Tapi ini nyata, sungguh amat sangat nyata! Lihat aja , tuh! (Random Person: Gimana caranya lihat? Nggak ada gambarnya, gitu!)

Lihat saja ada apa di dalam mansion: Ada tamu-tamu yang pakai jilbab, peci, baju koko, bawa tasbih, parsel, oleh-oleh dari Mekkah, bahkan ada yang membawa kambing sampai 13 ekor buat disembelih!

Di depan mansion, ada banner super besar & panjang bergelantungan di pintu gerbang bertuliskan: "Minal Aidin Walfaidzin; Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin!" (Nggak salah tulis, kan?) dengan background berwarna hijau, dihiasi gambar ketupat, kembang api, & masjid.

Nggak tanggung-tanggung di depan pintu sudah ada pemandangan para tamu dan tuan rumah saling melakukan sungkeman dengan suasana harmonis dan bikin terharu.

Saking mengharukannya, Author2 yang lagi mengetik cerita menitikkan air mata sambil mencincong bawang bombay dengan tangan kanannya dengan penuh semangat (kelewatan) sampai seisi warnet dipenuhi bau bawang bombay yang sangat, ugh... 'amazing'. Dan yang lebih parah, bawang bombay yang baru dicincong itu ternyata dipakai untuk masak makan malam buatan sang Oma yang sangat 'enak'! (Author1: Jeng, jangan OOT dari cerita!)

Tapi yang lebih amazing daripada Author2 mencincong bawang bombay dengan tangan kanan adalah, betapa banyak dan lezat-lezat makanan yang dihidangkan dalam mansion! XD

Lihat! Lihat! Ada opor ayam, ketupat, sate, rendang, es teh, es campur, nasi tumpeng, krupuk(puk!), buah-buahan seperti semangka, nanas, dll. ditambah aneka jus warna-warni yang bikin semua orang ngiler, termasuk yang nulis cerita.

Pastinya semua orang senang, dong! Dapat makanan, silahturami, berbagi canda tawa, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang yang sedang berada baik di dalam mansion maupun di sekitarnya, hanya ada satu orang yang amat sangat menikmati hari ini!

Tapi bukan gara-gara makanan atau hal lain yang baru saja disebutkan, melainkan karena bisa bertemu banyak cewek cantik dan menebar pesonanya yang penuh kemilau bintang-bintang kejora yang baru dipancing dari langit malam dengan menggunakan alat pancing bergagang emas bersenar perak berkail tembaga dengan umpannya cacing langit(?) dari negeri 7 bidadari cacing langit(?). Hayo~...! Tebak siapa orangnya?

Engingeng~...! Tingtong! Tingtong! Tebakan anda semua benar~... (Random Readers: Belum jawab, mbak... ==")

Jawabannya adalah Oz Vessalius! Sang tokoh utama dari cerita Pandora Hearts ini! XD *Plok! Plok! Plok!*

Coba lihat dia, pakai baju koko warna kuning muda dengan celana panjang warna item plus peci item, kelihatan keren lho, mbok~! Hohoho... (*Plak!* Maaf, back to story)

Oz kelihatan sedang asyik menggoda setiap cewek yang ia temui di ruang pesta, tentu saja lengkap dengan 1001 mawar merah yang membara karena cintanya plus-plus para malaikat cupid dengan segalon(?) panah cinta yang membuat Oz makin menjadi-jadi deh merayu setiap cewek yang ia temui.

Dan tidak lupa kemilau bintang kejoranya yang ia pancing semalam suntuk dibantu Paman Oscar yang rupanya juga pengen dapat kemilau bintang kejora plus Gil yang ikut-ikutan mancing demi memenuhi prinsip barunya, yaitu: "For My Lord, I Will Do Everything, Yo!" yang ternyata dia pikirkan 3 hari 3 malam biar bisa berada di sisi Oz selama mungkin~...

Tapi sayang, sayang-sayang anak(?)... Rupanya kebahagiaan ini tidak berlangsung lama... Karena tiba-tiba saja dari belakang Oz yang sedang asyik merayu seorang gadis, muncul sesosok makhluk (maaf, maksudnya orang) yang sedang membawa sekuintal daging sapi panggang gosong dengan bumbu ayam merica-rica dan menelan daging itu dalam sekali lahap!

Lalu... dengan tatapan matanya yang bagaikan karnivora siap memangsa bocah berambut pirang tak berdosa, ia berkata dengan nyaring seperti ini: "OZ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MERAYU WANITA? SEORANG PELAYAN TIDAK PANTAS MELAKUKAN ITU, TAHUUU!"

Ternyata orang itu adalah Alice! 'Majikan' Oz sekaligus Chain bernama "Bloodstained Black Rabbit" yang sangat terkenal di Abyss. Dan, waw...! Suara teriakannya tadi amat sangat menggelegar! Sampai-sampai langit terbelah menjadi tiga seperti kue tart yang dipotong dengan golok untuk memotong daging dan sukses membuat para burung yang sedang terbang dengan bahagia di langit dibawah sorotan sinar matahari yang lagi unjuk gigi terbang berhamburan ketakutan karena takut disantap Alice si kelinci karnivora!

Langsung saja Oz yang sudah lemas dan sekarat karena mendengar teriakan Alice tadi yang sangat "Waw...!" itu dijewer dan siap diseret pergi seperti karung beras tak berdosa. Tapi tiba-tiba muncullah sosok berpakaian hitam kelam walau saat ini sedang Lebaran, dengan penuh amarah yang dipancarkan dengan sangat luwes dan dahsyat kepada Alice.

Ternyata dia adalah Gil yang marah pada Alice karena dianggap telah mengganggu Oz yang lagi bersenang-senang.

"Dasar kelinci bodoh! Jangan mengganggu Oz yang lagi bersenang-senang!" Teriak Gil si rumput laut *Plak!* dengan marah.

"Diam kau, ganggang laut! Oz itu milikku, jadi suka-suka aku dong! Ngapain juga Oz merayu nenek tua tak bertulang itu?" Kata Alice sambil menunjuk gadis yang tadi dirayu Oz, yang sudah siap kabur karena menyadari betapa aura Alice saat ini memang bagaikan kelinci karnivora yang siap memakan apapun yang memiliki daging, termasuk dirinya.

"Hei, hei, kelinci bodoh... apa you tahu arti 'tak bertulang' itu?" Tanya Gil penasaran kayak burung nasar(?).

"Apa itu? Daging, ya?" Alice malah bertanya balik dengan polos.

"Dasar kelinci bodoh!" Ucap Gil dengan kesal.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, dari belakang mereka bertiga terasa aura seorang Lady yang begitu kuat, sampai-sampai Oz dan Gil bersujud bersimbah keringat(?) saking mengagumkannya aura itu. Ternyata aura itu berasal dari Sharon Rainsworth!

Sharon datang dengan ceria dan anggun, memakai gaun putih sambil membawa sifat kegadisannya dan mottonya: "Call Me Big Sister!" yang ditujukan kepada Alice dan mode "Queen Complex" yang akan muncul saat ia mabuk. Dengan senyum yang sangat berkilauan, didapat dari bubuk peri ajaib dari negeri para ratu bidadari, ia berkata kepada Alice (yang jawdrop melihat kedatangannya).

"Luar biasa, Nona Alice! Semangatmu mengejar lelaki impian begitu luar biasa~!" Kata Sharon berseri-seri.

"Ke... Kenapa Sharon ada di sini?" Alice masih jawdrop, bahkan kali ini sweatdrop melihat satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut dengan cara yang sangat-sangat-sangat mengerikan.

Dan... tanpa dikomando para Author, angin dingin dan aura hitam nan kelam muncul disekitar Sharon, aura membunuh yang dapat dirasakan seseorang yang memiliki insting binatang. Bahkan ditengah kesunyian yang mencekam itu... dapat terdengar suara mengerikan yang berbunyi: "Call Me Big Sister!" yang ditujukan secara tidak langsung kepada Alice.

Alice makin sweatdrop, bahkan mau nangis saking menyeramkannya suasana saat itu. Akhirnya ia berkata dengan lemas, "Ma... Maafkan aku, Ka... Kak Sharon..." katanya terbata-bata dan tergagap-gagap.

Langsung dalam hitungan 0.3 detik, semua suasana menyeramkan itu menghilang, diganti dengan bunyi terompet dan lonceng bersahut-sahutan, ditambah bunyi beduk untuk mengingatkan para pembaca bahwa cerita ini bertema Lebaran, serta cahaya menyilaukan dan aura Lady yang sangat kuat yang kembali membuat Oz dan Gil bersujud bersimbah keringat, kali ini ditambah mawar kering yang layu akibat suasana mencekam yang diganti mawar putih yang amat harum.

"Ah... Tidak apa kok, Alice! Masih belum terbiasa, ya?" Kata Sharon sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan Alice pun pingsan di tempat...

Akhirnya karena diajak Sharon yang sudah membaik mood-nya, semuanya kembali ke ruang pesta, dimana di sana telah menunggu Break dengan pakaian serba putih plus peci hitam, dan Paman Oscar yang memakai baju koko warna merah. Break jaim banget pada saat-saat tertentu, termasuk saat ini.

"Tuan Oz, pada perayaan penting ini, saya mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan terhadap Tuan selama ini..." Kata Break dengan tatapan bercahaya ekstra tajam.

"Oh... Nggak apa, Break. Hubungan kita sebagai tuan dan bawahan memang harus saling dijaga, nggak usah sungkan begitu." kata Oz, dengan tatapan bercahaya ekstra ultra tajam dibarengi dengan bunga-bunga mawar merah karena cinta yang membara, bunyi terompet, dan malaikat-malaikat cupid dengan anak panahnya yang sebanyak segalon.

Break pun bengong... Udara yang sudah makin panas, entah kenapa bikin dia berkeringat dingin... juga bikin feeling nggak enak muncul bagaikan gempa Jogja... Sementara Oz menebar senyum kemilau, bikin Break makin sweatdrop dingin, bahkan nyaris-nyaris merinding...

Paman Oscar yang melihat panorama itu akhirnya berkata, "Sudahlah. Ayo, Break... Kita main catur saja."

"Eh... Eng..." Break ragu-ragu menerima tawaran itu.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"Agh! Kalah!" Teriak Paman Oscar sambil membanting papan catur.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, datanglah seseorang berkacamata bernama Liam Runettes ke aula pesta dengan memakai baju seragam Pandora. Ia datang dengan penuh amarah yang bergelombang bagaikan tsunami Mentawai sambil membawa setumpuk kertas kosong seputih salju setinggi pintu gerbang mansion untuk ditandatangani(?) dengan memakai sidik jari Break.

"Xerxes! Walau hari ini libur jangan abaikan pekerjaaanmu ini! Entar lagi udah setinggi Gunung Merapi, tahu!" Teriak Liam sambil marah-marah.

"Kau kejam! aku kan juga mau berlibur walau hanya sehari!" Kata Break sambil memasang tampang innocent-nya.

"Apanya! Setiap hari kau juga berlibur, kan? Bukan hanya itu saja, kau juga selalu membebankan pekerjaan kepadaku, kabur dari kerjaan, mengambil kueku, blablablablabla..." cerocos Liam sambil menyebutkan setiap kesalahan Break yang ternyata dia catat dalam memo setebal 500 halaman, & semua kesalahan Break memenuhi 2/3 dari isi memo tersebut.

Karena bosan dan ingin menari dangdut dengan Sharon, Break pun akhirnya memakai siasatnya yang bernama: "Yang penting hepi tanpa kerjaan". Dia menggelitik Liam sambil berkata, "Awww! Aku benci cowok bawel!", yang mengakibatkan Liam kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh diiringi para kertas kosong seputih salju sambil berteriak, "Hieeeee~...!" dengan nyaring.

Break pun ngacir, lalu bergabung dengan Sharon di lantai dansa sambil memasang senyum tak berdosa, meninggalkan Liam yang pingsan dan kini siap diangkut ke ICU terdekat...

_Bersambung..._

* * *

**Author2: Akhirnya~... Chapter pertama selesai~... XDDD Saya tunggu kritik, saran, komentar, dan yang lainnya, ya~...**

**See You In The Next Chapter! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (Reborn Angel): Akhirnya~... Chapter 2 First Story Author kelar juga. XD Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu sampai hampir setengah tahun *Digeplak HarrySen Potter* Author hiatus karena strez, tapi sekarang sudah aktif lagi.**

**Thank you very much buat yang sudah me-review Chapter 1. :D Author sudah mengirim balasan lewat PM. Sudah diterima? Kalau belum, nanti Author ketik ulang di Chapter 3 sekaligus dengan review di chapter 2. ;)**

**Nah, cukup sudah basa-basi Author. Selamat menikmati Chapter 2 yang makin gajhe ini dengan sub-judul: Operation! Save the Victim! (Weleh! Judul apaan, nih?).**

**Narrators: Jangan lupa! Kami yang membaca narasi! *Trio Narrators muncul tiba-tiba*  
**

**Yup! XD Enjoy Reading~... =D**

* * *

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-Sensei**

**Lebaran Day © Reborn Angel From the Past and faricaLucy**

**Summary: AU. Apa jadinya yah kalau Oz dkk. merayakan Lebaran? Seheboh apa sih hari Lebaran ala Pandora Hearts? EDITED!**

**WARNING!: Full with OOT, OOC, OOW(Out Of World?), ****lebay-ness, ke-abal-an, ke-nista-an, typo and miss typo, dan berbagai error yang cukup membuat sakit mata sampai harus memakai kacamata kuda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

**Rate: K+ (To save innocent children from OOT-ness, OOC-ness, and OOW-ness)  
**

**Genre(s): Humor, Friendship, Family.**

* * *

**Lebaran Day**

Chapter 2: Operation! Save the Victim!

Kita semua pasti tahu, kan?

Orang sakit masuk RSU, orang gila masuk RSJ, orang keseleo ato pegal masuk RSP(?) (Rumah Sakit Pegal), orang tertindas masuk RKP(?) (Rumah Korban Penganiayaan/Penindasan), dan orang yang baru saja diusilin hingga babak belur masuk RKU (Rumah Korban Usil). Nah, lho? Kok?

Maka dari itulah... Liam Runettes diharuskan masuk ke Ruang ICU alias Ruang Isolasi Corban Usil(?) dikarenakan ia jatuh ditimpa tangga... *Plak!* Maksudnya jatuh ditimpa kertas setinggi pintu gerbang seputih salju akibat keusilan Break yang ingin kabur dari kerjaannya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Kata Dokter yang merawat Liam, Liam bisa aja keluar dari Ruang ICU setelah koma selama dua jam. Tapi, sayang... Sayang-sayang kertas(?)... Dikarenakan ada kertas yang menyumpal mulutnya sampe-sampe dia gak bisa ngomong... Dia terpaksa menjalani Operasi PKUDKDM (Operasi Penyelamatan Korban Usil Dari Kertas Dalam Mulut) selama satu jam agar kertas yang menyumpal mulutnya bisa dikeluarin, sehingga total waktu dia harus nongkrong di Ruang ICU adalah tiga jam!

Semua-baik yang ada di RKU maupun yang masih di mansion Vessalius- khawatir akan keselamatan Liam, begitu juga dengan Break-yang dihajar Sharon sampai mimisan tiga liter karena ketahuan menggelitik Liam-. Mereka berharap setelah operasi, Liam masih bisa ngomong. Kan kasihan nggak bisa ngomong gara-gara Break dengan tidak elitnya menggelitiknya sampai terjadi kecelakaan mengenaskan itu.

Namun, takdir(?) berkata lain. Setelah melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut, rupanya masih ada kertas di tenggorokan Liam! Sehingga ia juga harus menjalani Operasi PKUDKDT (Operasi Penyelamatan Korban Usil Dari Kertas Dalam Tenggorokan)!

Nah, lho? Kok? Gimana, nih!

"A... Anu, Dokter... Jangan-jangan di kerongkongan dan lambungnya juga ada kertas, ya?" Sharon yang ada di RKU bersama Oz, Alice, Paman Oscar, dan Break bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Yah... Untungnya..." Semua menarik nafas lega, "Gak nyampe ke lambung, tapi ada di sepanjang kerongkongan, sih. Tapi saya untung juga, sih. Soalnya baru kali ini dalam sehari melakukan operasi tiga kali sekaligus, mana pasien yang sama lagi. Hahaha..." Dan semua orang jawdrop mendengar kalimat pernyataan sang Dokter yang sangat santai dan full dengan kejujuran...

Rupanya nih Dokter maniak operasi... Hiii...! Tapi benar-benar lulusan kedokteran, kan?

Akhirnya, setelah menghitung-hitung jam(an), total waktu Liam harus nongkrong di ICU adalah tujuh jam! Dimana empat jam tambahan adalah untuk melakukan operasi PKUDKDT (Operasi Penyelamatan Korban Usil Dari Kertas Dalam Tenggorokan) dan PKUDKDK (Operasi Penyelamatan Korban Usil Dari Kertas Dalam Kerongkongan). Tapi apa bedanya sich kerongkongan dengan tenggorokan? Ada yang tahu? *Narrators lemot mode: ON!* *Ditendang Author*

Sebenarnya sich gak masalah kalo Liam musti lama nongkrong di RKU, apalagi kondisinya kritis banget! Tapi... Kalo begini terus... apa jadinya... acara potong kambing di mansion Vessalius?

Heh? Nah! Lho? Kok? Ada acara potong kambing pas Lebaran, ya? 0.0 Bukannya pas Idul Adha? Dan apa hubungannya sama Liam di RKU?

Ternyata... setelah diusung-usung, eh... diusut-usut maksudnya, acara potong kambing yang diadakan di mansion Vessalius itu dipimpin oleh Liam! Kalo yang mimpin acara gak ada, gimana caranya acara berjalan? Tapi sebelum itu, yang bikin kita semua pasti bertanya-tanya adalah... Kenapa Liam yang ditunjuk jadi pemimpin acara? Bukan Paman Oscar ato yang lain?

Well, setelah dikusut-kusut kembali, ups...! Maksudnya diusut-usut kembali, jawabannya ternyata sangat simpel dan sederhana, yaitu...:

"Karena tampangnya alim kayak ustadz! Walau gak pernah ngaji ato mimpin sholat, tapi paling nggak tampangnya alim, udah cukup buat modal jadi pemimpin acara potong kambing! Soalnya ustadz yang asli maag-nya kambuh karena telat sahur dua puluh menit tiga hari yang lalu!"

Jegeeerrr! Duar! *Sfx gak nyambung sama cerita dan suasana*

Ternyata... Karena itu, toh...! Sungguh alasan yang dimasuk alkaline (akal!) dan sangat simpel...

Well, selagi menunggu operasi selesai, akhirnya semua orang yang mengantar Liam ke RKU memutuskan untuk pulang ke mansion dan mendiskusikan siapa yang menggantikan Liam (menjadi ustadz) dalam acara potong kambing.

Kejam! Masa Liam ditinggal? Well, kembali setelah diusung... ehm, diusut-usut... rupanya Break dan Sharon memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di RKU. Break? Kenapa tetap di RKU? Bukannya masih mau ikut lomba menari dangdut di mansion? Well, alasannya ada tiga:

"Satu, saya cuma mau nari dangdut sama Nona." Jiah... karena itu, toh...

"Dua, saya merasa bersalah pada Liam..." Oh... Eng, tapi kok dari tadi Break pake bahasa formal, ya?

"Tiga, habis dia selesai operasi, saya pengen bilang sama dia kalo GUE SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MAU BEKERJA SELAMA LEBARAN! GUE MOGOK! Kalo dia masih tetap ngotot nyuruh saya kerja, gue bakalan nyumpal mulutnya pake tisu, kertas, sendok, garpu, piring, beling, kacamatanya, dan blablabla... blahblahblah... babibubebo..."

Dan Narrators maupun Author tertidur sampai ngorok karena kalimat panjang Break yang panjangnya sepanjang Sungai Nil digabung dengan Sungai Amazon dan Sungai Kapuas. Well, alasan ketiganya cukup "masuk alkaline", walau hanya kita dengar sebagian.

Tapi... Dari alasan ketiga itu, kita dapat menarik dua kesimpulan, yaitu yang pertama: Liam bukanlah KUDA LUMPING! HOI, BREAK! MASA ORANG BARU SEMBUH (DARI KEUSILANMU) DIKASIH MAKANAN KAYAK KUDA LUMPING? *Author + Narrators ngamuk*

Dan kesimpulan yang kedua adalah: Apakah Break menyadari bahwa kata-katanya itu dapat membuatnya berhadapan dengan murka "The Queen of Terror from Rainsworth"(?), karena kata-katanya itu mengandung makna ingin membunuh Liam? Eh, ini sih pertanyaan, bukan kesimpulan.

Tapi yang jelas, setelah Break mengucapkan alasan ketiganya tetap tinggal di RKU, dalam sekejap Sharon Rainsworth menjelma menjadi "The Queen of Terror from Rainsworth" yang dengan penuh keanggunan berjalan mendekati Break sambil mengeluarkan aura dingin nan kejam bin menakutkan binti mengerikan-nya tapi anehnya tetap dihiasi senyum ala nona besar-nya yang cantik yang menjadi semakin mengerikan untuk dilihat karena dicampur dengan auranya saat itu.

Dengan tenang tapi mencekam dia berkata kepada Break yang saat itu malah menjelma menjadi badut kepanasan plus keringatan seolah habis dikejar sembilan singa rabies tapi untungnya tidak digigit.

"Kak~... Xarks~..." Kata Sharon lalu mengeluarkan dua harisen? Ya, satu harisen biasa, sementara satu lagi adalah kipas besi seberat satu kuintal!

"No... Nona... Ini bisa dijelaskan!" Kata Break sambil berusaha berkata-kata dengan tenang, tapi tetap saja wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan hatinya berteriak, 'OH NO! GOD, PLEASE HELP ME!'

"Eh~... Memangnya~... apa yang perlu dijelaskan~... KAK XARKS BODOH!" Dan Sharon pun mengayunkan harisen ke kepala Break disusul kipas besi seberat satu kuintal yang dengan bangganya diayunkan Sharon ke kepala Break.

Kenapa? Karena Break merupakan orang (atau mungkin makhluk pertama) yang merasakan sentuhan kipas besi kebanggaan keluarga Rainsworth itu yang setelah diperiksa baik-baik... ternyata terbuat dari emas murni! Lalu dicat dengan warna seperti besi, dan diwariskan turun-temurun dari zaman nenek buyutnya!

Alhasil, kali ini Break mimisan delapan liter ditambah bonus kepala puyeng tanpa henti serta jackpot badan semakin sakit-sakitan, karena semakin tua seseorang -walau wajahnya awet muda- semakin seringlah badannya sakit-sakitan plus mendapat voucher dirawat di ICU RKP selama satu hari penuh aliazs selama Hari Lebaran, sehingga begitu dia keluar dari RKP, dia pun tidak perlu mogok dan bisa segera mengerjakan tugasnya, yang menurut Liam sebentar lagi sudah setinggi Gunung Merapi.

Oh ya, Break juga mendapat diskon 100% aliazs gratis pemasangan APTI(?) (Alat Pelurus Tulang Iga(?)) yang hanya bisa diproduksi, dipatenkan, dan ditemukan di RKU maupun RKP.

Pemasangan APTI ini bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan tulang iga Break yang sudah bengkok-bengkok gara-gara kipas emas. Jadi, kesimpulan dari event(?) tak terduga ini adalah: Break mengerjakan tugasnya=Liam bisa istirahat sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih. Sambil menyelam minum air, dong? Atau sekali merengkuh dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui, ya? Lady Sharon hebat!

Sementara itu, di mansion keluarga Vessalius yang masih dipenuhi banyak tamu, sedang diadakan rapat di masjid yang entah sejak kapan dibangun di lahan milik keluarga Vessalius itu. Tujuan dari rapat itu tentu saja: untuk menemukan siapa orang yang tepat untuk menjadi ustadz menggantikan Liam dalam acara potong kambing! Dan hasil dari rapat, orang-orang memilih...

Jeng! Jeng! Jejeng! Dereeeng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Mbeee(k)...! Oz Vessalius terpilih sebagai ustadz menggantikan Liam!

"WUAPAAAH... PAAAH... PAAAH...?" Teriakan Gilbert menggema sampai semua orang yang ada di mansion, bahkan orang-orang yang ada di RKU dan RKP yang jaraknya enam km dari mansion bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas!

Kenapa Gilbert kaget? Kenapa Gilbert berteriak? Dan yang paling utama, kenapa Gilbert tidak ikut ke RKU? Well, mari kita pergi ke masa lalu sejenak...

_Flashback saat di RKU..._

Well, kita semua pasti tahu di setiap RSU ada peraturan "Dilarang Merokok!", dan of course... peraturan ini juga berlaku baik di RSU, RSJ, RSP, RKU, maupun di RKP. Maka dari itu, sodara-sodari... Gilbert didepak keluar dari RKU oleh si satpam dan perawat-perawat yang ada di situ karena merokok saat di dalam RKU! Sehingga ia terpaksa menunggu di bawah pohon jambu yang tumbuh di taman yang ada di RKU!

_Flashback selesai..._

Nah, sekarang pertanyaannya adalah... Kenapa Gil bersikeras Oz tidak boleh menjadi ustadz, ya? Jawabannya adalah~...

"GUE NGGAK NGIZININ OZ MEGANG PISAU! DIA BELUM PERNAH MEGANG PISAU! MOTONG SAYUR AJA NGGAK PERNAH!"

Siiiiing... Mbeee(k)…

Hanya kesunyian diiringi suara kambing yang menyelimuti masjid dan area di sekitarnya...

Namun tiga detik kemudian...

BUAG! BUK! DUESH! DUAK! JEGERRR!

Setelah diusut-usut, ternyata suara-suara barusan adalah suara Gilbert yang ditendang dan dipukuli orang sekampung karena kedapatan mencopet... EH! SALAH NASKAH! Maksudnya Gilbert ditendang dan dipukuli orang se-masjid karena alasannya tidak dapat dimasuk akal, lalu ditendang keluar masjid dalam keadaan super mengenaskan.

Setelah melakukan pembantaian massal terhadap Gilbert, mereka memutuskan untuk memulai acara potong kambing dengan Oz sebagai pemimpin.

Oz? Tidakkah dia sedih pelayannya dihajar orang se-masjid sampai babak belur?

Oh… Ternyata… TIDAK! Karena dia sangat bangga(?) mendapat kesempatan melihat wajah Gilbert yang penyok-penyok kayak kaleng(?) habis dipukulin orang se-masjid. Oh… Poor Gilbert! T.T

Tanpa mereka sadari, kemeriahan pesta Lebaran itu sedang diamati dengan seksama oleh beberapa orang! Hmmm… Siapakah mereka?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N (Reborn Angel): Wah... Chapter 2... Kok rasanya isi ceritanya gajhe banget ya? Apa karena humor-nya keberatan, ya?**

**Narrators: Maybe... Yes or No?  
**

**Reborn Angel: Heh? Heh? Ah... Sudahlah... Yang penting sekarang saya menunggu review lagi dari para Readers, baik yang udah lama menunggu maupun yang baru membaca. Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, karena Author hiatus saking banyaknya aktivitas skul. T.T Habis UN Author kemungkinan bisa ngetik cerita baru lagi. Jadi tungguin aja. ;)**

**Nah, review ya, Readers~... Biar Narrators dapat gaji. =P**

**See You in the Next Chapter! XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reborn Angel: Minna-sama… MOHON MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE DAN KEGAJHEAN FIC INI DAN KEGILAAN FIC INI DAN KE-*dibekep Narrators***

**Narrator1: Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah harus ribut-ribut sih? =="'**

**Narrator2: Bukannye udah soree?**

**Narrator3: Belum tentu Readers baca fic ini pas pagi atau sore! Udahan! Mending bacain balasan review daripada BANYAK BACOOOTTT!**

***Miaw! Miaw! Nya!***

**Narrator2: Buset dah! Kucing tatangga branak lima!**

**Narrator1: Hebat loe, Narrator3! Baru tahu kalau suara loe bisa bikin kucing betina melahirkan!**

**Narrator3: Udahan! Baca review, Mbak!**

**Reborn Angel: Iyaaa!**

* * *

**Reply For Review=**

**Mitsuki Asukai: **_**Thank you for review! ^^ Eh, apa saya sudah membalas review anda lewat PM? *PLAK! BUGH! JEGERRR!***_

**faricaLucy: **_**Oh… Oke, de-NO! Dan errr… maaf telat… setengah tahun lagi…. == *Dibuang ke Samudra Atlantik***_

**Rin. aichii: **_**Thanks buat jempolnya! XD Eh, MC? 0.0 Maaf ya kalau terlihat seperti itu. ^^"' Soalnya dari awal cerita memang sudah berencana(?) begini. == *BUAGH!* Meski begitu, saya harap anda tidak keberatan dengan gaya penulisan fic ini yang gajhe karena saya. =="'**_

**Tsukiyomi Amu Chan Hinamori: **_**Really? Thank you! XD Chapter 3 ini lebih gajhe dan heboh lagi deh! XD Sekalian saya bagikan daging kambingnya! Eh, tapi Oz udah motong kambingnya belum ya? *Ngibrit ke masjid***_

* * *

**Reborn Angel: Terima kasih atas dukungan para Readers dan Reviewers yang bersedia menunggu dan membaca fanfic ini. ^^ Saya harap kalian tidak bosan dan kesal dengan bebacotan dan keanehan saya. Semoga kita semua masih bisa bertemu di fanfic ataupun di fandom lainnya. =D**

**Oke, setelah bebacot, ini dia Chapter 3! Enjoy reading~… ^^**

* * *

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-Sensei**

**Lebaran Day © Reborn Angel From the Past and faricaLucy**

**Summary: AU. Apa jadinya yah kalau Oz dkk. merayakan Lebaran? Seheboh apa sih hari Lebaran ala Pandora Hearts? EDITED!**

**WARNING!: Full with OOT, OOC, OOW(Out Of World?),****lebay-ness, ke-abal-an, ke-nista-an, typo and miss typo, dan berbagai error yang cukup membuat sakit mata sampai harus memakai kacamata kuda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

**Rate: K+ (To save innocent children from OOT-ness, OOC-ness, and OOW-ness)**

**Genre(s): Humor, Friendship, Family.**

* * *

**Lebaran Day**

**Chapter 3: Visitors Comes, Bro! Let's Throw the Party, Cin!(?)**

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

Itulah pepatah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan nasib Gilbert saat ini.

Gimana nggak? Ia dihajar sampai bebek telur(?) oleh orang sekampung karena kedapatan menco-*PLAK!* maksudnya dihajar sampai babak belur oleh orang semasjid cuma karena ngomong soal ketidaksetujuannya terhadap keputusan semua orang yang ada di masjid untuk menjadikan Oz ustadz gadungan(HO?), lalu akhirnya dilempar keluar masjid kayak karung beras yang sudah kadaluarsa.

Kita pasti tahu bahwa Gilbert merupakan satu dari sejuta minus sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tujuh anak baik yang ada dalam kisah Pandora Hearts ini, dan hal itu dibuktikan oleh hasil survei dari majalah FORPEACE(?) yang dikeluarkan minggu lalu.

Namun oleh karena ketidakadilan, korupsi dengan daging kambing, pelanggaran HAABVF(?) (Hak Asasi Anak Baik Versi FORPEACE), diskriminasi para pemilik rambut seperti rumput laut(?), dan kekejaman majikannya sendiri, kini ia harus menjalani Perawatan UOYDKKBK(?) (Perawatan Untuk Orang Yang Dianiaya Kayak Karung Beras Kadaluarsa) di RKP yang sama dengan Break!

Mari kita ucapkan turut berbelasungkawa atas masuknya Gilbert Nightray si Anak Baik Versi FORPEACE ke RKP karena suatu permasalahan yang seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu dipermasalahkan. Semoga jiwa dan raganya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di RKP yang ditangani oleh para profesional. Amin! (A/N: Disini tidak ada chara-death yauw! ^^"')

Kembali lagi ke Masjid Vessalius−TKP penganiayaan atas Gilbert yang sama sekali tidak dilaporkan ke polisi karena polisinya ikut-ikutan dapat suap berupa daging kambing lima kiloan! Semua orang yang berada di masjid mulai mempersiapkan acara potong kambing yang akan dipimpin oleh Ustadz (Gadungan?) Oz Vessalius!

Tampak Oz memakai pakaian ala ustadz yang terlalu sederhana dan KELEWAT KEDODORAN karena kekejaman dan kebencian perancang busananya yang anti cowok shota kayak Oz.

Di tangan kirinya Oz memegang sebuah Al-Quran sementara di tangan kanannya ia memegang tasbih. Oz juga memakai kumis palsu dan kacamata kuda versi ustadz(?) yang sengaja dia pakai agar tampak keren di mata para cewek! Ataukah… Oz memakai kostum ustadz ngawur tersebut karena mendapat sugesti dari Allah Yang Mahakuasa saat sedang sholat sebentar setelah dipilih jadi ustadz? (*BUGH!*)

Whatever, lah! Pokoknya selagi diadakan persiapan untuk acara potong kambing di area masjid, mansion keluarga Vessalius sedang dipenuhi dengan suasana super heboh!

Tentu saja super heboh, karena mansion yang sejak tadi tenang, aman, tenteram, dan damai kayak kuburan akibat MC-nya salah makan sehingga jadi kayak orgil yang bikin illfeel, tiba-tiba saja kedatangan seorang penyanyi dangdut yang dikenal seantero negeri! Siapakah penyanyi itu?

"WOI, REO! KOK BOKAP GUE BISA ADA DI ATAS PANGGUNG SAMBIL NYANYI DANGDUT?" Teriak seorang pemuda yang anehnya tidak berpakaian ala Islam karena mengaku bukan Muslim, yang belakangan diketahui bernama Elliot.

"Lah? Bukannya tadi Pangeran Nightray sudah bilang kalau dia datang ke sini buat nyanyi dangdut?" Jawab Reo dengan enteng sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dan… TUNGGU! PANGERAN NIGHTRAY YANG SEDANG MENYANYI DI ATAS PANGGUNG?

Mendengar nama "Pangeran Nightray" disebut~… Didoa i~buku dengar~… Nama~ku disebut~… DIDOA I~BUKU **DENGAR~~~! **Ada nama~ku disebut~… (*PlokplokplokPLAKKKKK!*)

Ehem… Back to the story! Begitu mendengar nama "Pangeran Nightray" disebut, sontak seorang reporter dan kameramen dari sebuah stasiun TV−yang kebetulan diundang oleh Paman Oscar−mengeluarkan senjata berburu berita mereka berupa tape recorder dan handycam kemana saja(?) yang mereka pinjam dari kantung Dora*mon.

Sang reporter dengan nekat mengarahkan tape recorder-nya ke arah Vanessa Nightray, padahal jelas-jelas Vanessa saat itu sedang bad mood karena melihat sang ayah menyanyi dan menari bak R*oma Ir*ma di atas panggung. Dan karena suasana hatinya itulah, sang reporter harus mengalami nasib naas.

Ketika sang reporter akan mengucapkan suku pertama dari kata pertama yang berasal dari kalimat pertama yang akan ia ucapkan, Vanessa langsung mendampratnya dengan rangkaian puisi(?) indah nan menohok hati, mengakibatkan sang reporter membatu kayak patung batu lalu terpeleset lantai keramik hingga akhirnya sang reporter yang masih membatu itu pingsan dengan keadaan retak di kepala.

Untungnya sang kameramen sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan. Sang kameramen langsung mengeluarkan sebutir permen Hesos(?) dan permen Nano Nani(?) dari sakunya, memakan kedua permen tersebut bersamaan, mengambil tape recorder sang reporter, lalu akhirnya berlari ke arah panggung tempat Pangeran Nightray masih asyik menyanyi dan kali ini mencoba menari kayak Inu* Dar*tista, dan akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan dengan lugas dan tegas.

"Pangeran Nightray, mengapa anda sekeluarga datang ke mansion Vessalius? Apakah kunjungan ini hanya sekedar untuk bersilaturahmi saja setelah sekian lama bermusuhan…" Sang kameramen rangkap reporter itu berhenti sejenak, lalu berbisik sehingga hanya dapat didengar oleh Pangeran Nightray, "Atau justru anda ingin menantang Zai Vessalius yang berdasarkan gosip sangat pandai menyanyi dangdut dan saat ini keberadaannya mampu menyaingi anda dalam dunia tarik suara?" Dan Narrators pun cengo berjamaah karena pertanyaan sang kameramen rangkap reporter yang terakhir itu sama sekali tidak diberitahukan oleh sang Author.

Mendengar pertanyaan sang kameramen rangkap reporter yang sudah memakan permen Hesos campur Nano Nani, Pangeran Nightray langsung berhenti bernanyi tapi masih menari bor, mengambil sisir dan sikat jenggot(Ho?) untuk merapikan rambut dan jenggotnya, lalu akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang kameramen rangkap reporter tersebut.

"Uhuk! Ya, tujuan kami datang kemari hanya sekadar bersilaturahmi setelah sekian lama bermusuhan. Tidak ada yang menginginkan permusuhan abadi bukan? Maka dari itulah kami khusus datang kemari untuk mengakhiri permusuhan antar keluarga ini, dan keluarga Vessalius juga menyetujuinya. Akhirnya… hari ini tiba juga!" Dan Pangeran Nightray langsung menangis dengan cukup lebay, namun ke-lebay-annya itu justru mengundang simpati para hadirin dan mengakibatkan seisi mansion ikut-ikutan menitikkan air mata.

Elliot lalu menaiki panggung dan menyodorkan saputangan kepada sang Ayah sambil menutupi mata dengan tangannya dengan alasan lampu disko(?)nya bikin silau, menyebabkan Reo akhirnya ikut naik ke atas panggung dan menyodorkan sebuah handuk yang ia dapat entah dimananya kakus terdekat karena tahu kalau Elliot sedang menangis juga. Wah, wah, wah…

Sementara itu Vanessa, hanya bisa shock dan makin bad mood melihat ayah dan adiknya ikut menangis. Padahal dia kira mereka khusus datang untuk mengajak berantem keluarga Vessalius dengan menggelar kontes tinju(?), yang sudah pasti merupakan alasan ngawur Elliot untuk membuat sang kakak datang ke mansion Vessalius. Maka dari itulah selama seminggu belakangan ia sudah berlatih tinju menggunakan dua pasang sarung tinju milik Alm. Claude dan Alm. Ernest.

Dulunya kedua pasang sarung tinju itu digunakan mereka berdua di kala mereka sedang bertengkar. Tapi sekarang, kedua pasang sarung tinju itu digunakan bergantian oleh Vanessa untuk menghajar Elliot dan ayahnya saat mereka bertindak lebay, seperti misalnya berlari-lari di atas atap karena harga saham keluarga Nightray dan bulu burung gagak(?) menurun, atau berteriak-teriak kayak kucing(?) saat kelanjutan Holy Knight tidak sesuai harapan.

Untuk informasi mengenai kebenaran dari kisah di atas, anda bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada Reo, karena ia diam-diam telah mengumpulkan foto-foto yang menggambarkan adegan saat Vanessa meninju Elliot dan Pangeran Nightray dengan macho dan garang seperti Mickey Tyson(?) menggunakan kedua pasang sarung tinju itu bergantian. Mungkin anda bisa menyewa jasa bodyguard jika kapan-kapan Vanessa masuk ke dalam dunia pertinjuan. Hohohohohoho-*BUAGH!*

Back to the main story! Panggung kembali diisi dengan pertunjukkan sulap oleh Reo menggantikan pemain sulap yang ikut-ikutan jadi orgil karena salah makan kayak sang MC. Sementara di belakang panggung, Pangeran Nightray tampak sedang berbicara dengan Paman Oscar.

"Hei, mana Zai? Bukannya dia sudah janji untuk bertarung denganku dalam kontes menyanyi dangdut nanti?" Kata Pangeran Nightray dengan garang. EGH? Jadi memang datang untuk lomba menyanyi dangdut?

"Oh, Zai sedang pergi untuk urusan bisnis di mansion keluarga Barma. Sebentar lagi ia pasti pulang, jadi tenang saja." Balas Paman Oscar sambil tersenyum lebar. OMIGOT! Memang selalu ada lontong di balik opor ayam!

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita bermain catur saja selagi menunggu kepulangannya?" Tanya Paman Oscar sopan sambil mengeluarkan papan catur.

"Hm, boleh saja. Tapi bukannya kau selalu kalah dalam permainan ini?" Tanya Pangeran Nightray dengan jujur.

"Hahahaha! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kalah! Karena aku baru saja membaca buku 'Cara Menjadi Pemain Catur Hebat Dalam Waktu Satu Jam' oleh Hj. Iman Tinggi(?)." Kata Paman Oscar dengan penuh percaya diri.

Namun… sayang-sayang buku, takdir selalu berkata lain…

_Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian…_

"AGH! KALAH!" Teriak Paman Oscar dengan kesal. Dan penyebab kekalahannya ialah oleh karena ia lupa beberapa langkah penting yang tertulis dalam buku yang tadi ia baca. Poor Uncle Oscar!

Kembali lagi ke depan panggung. Tampak Alice sedang asyik menikmati opor ayam campur lontong dengan topping bawang goreng serta bonus sambal terasi dan jackpot pecel lele. Saat sedang asyik makan dengan nikmatnya, Elliot datang menghampirinya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hei, kelinci! Kau tahu di mana si pendek?" Tanya Elliot dengan kasar.

Alice berbalik lalu menjawab sambil mengunyah makanannya, "Ho? Siap-nyam yang kam-gluk ma-haup deng-krauk pendek-kres, Elli-hap?" Dan jujur saja, jawaban Alice barusan sepertinya menggunakan bahasa alien kelaparan.

"Woi! Kalo jawab tuh pake bahasa manusia! Bukan bahasa alien!" Teriak Elliot marah sambil menyetujui pendapat Narrators.

"Ha? Ini-kres udah gue ja-nyem pake ba-haup manusi-kres kok-krauk, gluk!" Balas Alice sambil masih tetap mengunyah dan menelan makanannya.

Elliot mulai bad-mood karena jawaban Alice masih memakai bahasa alien. Dia sudah siap untuk melontarkan teriakan penuh amarah kepada Alice, namun sayangnya sebelum hal itu sempat terwujud, sebuah tinju melayang ke kepala Elliot!

Dan Elliot langsung terkapar di atas lantai sambil mencium sepatu orang yang baru saja meninjunya itu.

"Dasar loe, Elliot! Baru ditinggalin buat main sulap, loe sudah bersikap tidak sopan kepada seorang lady!" Kata sang peninju yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Reo dengan kostum pesulap, yang anehnya juga memiliki kemiripan dengan baju karate?

"REO! Ngapain loe pake acara mukul kepala orang segala? Gue masih bersikap sopan kok!" Protes Elliot sambil berdiri lalu membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya.

"What? Begitu cara loe memperlakukan seorang lady? Sini gue tunjukkin cara yang benar-benar benar!" Kata Reo dengan percaya diri, lalu menghadap ke arah Alice.

"Nona Alice, apakah anda tahu di mana Tuan Oz berada?" Kata Reo dengan kalem dan sopan bak gentleman sejati, sukses membuat Narrators terkeper-keper di lantai dan Author nyaris pindah hati.

"Oh, kalau Oz tadi gue dengar dia ditunjuk jadi ustadz buat acara potong kambing, jadi sekarang dia ada di masjid yang ada di belakang mansion buat persiapan acara itu." Jawab Alice dengan lancar dan jelas tanpa sedikitpun bahasa alien yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jelas aja, wong orangnya sudah selesai makan tiga detik yang lalu!

"Oh, begitu. Bisa antarkan kami menuju masjid itu?" Tanya Reo dengan gaya gentleman lagi, dan kali ini giliran Readers yang menjadi Reo FC terbang melayang sampai ke atas langit tapi dibawah pesawat lewat.

"Oh, boleh saja! Kebetulan aku juga mau pergi ke sana." Jawab Alice sambil mengambil segelas jus wortel.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nona Alice. Ayo Elliot, kita pergi! Dan ingat, jangan sekali-sekali mengabaikan pelajaran dari gue ini!" Kata Reo sambil menarik tangan Elliot.

"Iya, iya!" Kata Elliot sambil lalu, tapi dalam hati dia sudah takut kalau Reo akan menghajarnya lagi seperti tadi jika dia tidak menuruti perkataannya.

Maka selama mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang mansion, Elliot mencoba mempraktekkan pelajaran dari Reo tadi dengan harapan tidak akan diomeli dan ditinju lagi oleh Reo.

"Uhuk, ehem, uhm… Nona Alice, apa anda tahu juga dimana Gilbert berada?" Tanya Elliot dengan enggan dan sedikit malu.

"Ho? Rumput-gluk laut? Kalau dia-gluk tadi gu-gluk dengar-gluk masuk RKP kar-gluk dihajar ora-glukgluk semasjid, gluk-gluk-gluk!" Jawab Alice, dan kali ini ia menjawab sambil meminum jus wortelnya tanpa mempedulikan Elliot yang mulai merasa helpless campur speechless.

Oh… Kenapa harus gue yang mengalami ini?, batinnya sambil berjalan pasrah di belakang Reo, yang tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa jawaban yang dilontarkan Alice tadi terdengar seperti bahasa alien bagi Elliot.

_Sementara itu…_

Di RKP tempat Break dan Gilbert sedang dirawat dalam ruangan yang sama tapi hanya dipisahkan oleh selembar gorden putih saja, terjadilah...

"Eh, Gil…" Terdengar seseorang berbicara dengan suara lemah dari sisi Barat ruang pasien tempat Break dan Gilbert dirawat. Suara itu terdengar tidak begitu jelas dan serak.

"Hm?" Kali ini terdengar suara yang tidak kalah lemah dengan suara yang pertama, namun asalnya dari sisi Timur ruangan tersebut.

"Gue mau tahu aja… Kok bisa loe masuk RKP? Padahal loe kan menyandang gelar Anak Baik Versi FORPEACE." Kata pemilik suara yang berasal dari sisi Barat.

"Maklumin aja… Jadi anak baik itu susah! Gue nggak salah, tapi malah dihajar kayak penjahat! Sedih hatiku karena nggak ada yang peduli sama aku, apalagi ngelaporin soal ini ke polisi! Orang aja sudah menganggap gue bukan manusia! Hiks!" Kata pemilik suara di sisi Timur panjang lebar sambil mulai terisak.

"Maksud loe, Oz juga nggak nolongin loe pas loe dihajar?" Tanya pemilik suara di sisi Barat.

"… Iya. Sedih hatiku! Padahal dia udah kayak sahabat bagi diriku! Tapi… teganya dia meninggalkan daku sendiri, bahkan nggak menjenguk sama sekali!" Jawab pemilik suara di sisi Timur dengan… lebay?

Kok rasanya ada yang aneh ya?, batin si pemilik suara dari sisi Barat.

"Terus, terus, gini! Katanya gue musti dirawat disini sampai setahun lebih! Padahal luka cuma segini, tapi masa harus dirawat sampe setahun? Gue merasa semua petugas disini itu gadungan, cuma nyari untung! Kalo gue harus dirawat setahun, gimana caranya gue kerja nanti? Nanti bos mecat gue, terus gue pengangguran! Aaaaaaagggghhhh! Jadi gimana dong?" Teriak pemilik suara dari Timur histeris.

"Tunggu dulu! Loe kerja dimana? Mansion Vessalius?" Tanya pemilik suara dari Barat tiba-tiba.

"Bukan! Masa loe lupa? Gue kerja di Taman Lowong!" Jantung pemilik suara dari Barat langsung berhenti berdetak selama sepertiga detik.

"Pekerjaan loe?" Tanya pemilik suara dari Barat.

"Ya bencis lah yauw! Mana ade pekerjaan lain di sono selain bencis!" Kata pemilik suara dari Timur.

"Terus… Nama loe?" Tanya pemilik suara dari Barat lagi, dan karena Narrators sudah capek ngomong panjang lebar, mari kita sebut saja pemilik suara dari Barat ini sebagai Break.

"Aduh! Kok loe bisa lupa? Nama gue Gilbert! Lengkapnya Gilbert Nightray, kalo malam nama gue Gillian! Pas masih sekolah julukan gue Gilbird!" Dan begitu perkataan si pemilik suara dari sisi Timur selesai, Break langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang yang dari tadi ia ajak bicara sudah mengalami gangguan otak akibat dihajar dan kemungkinan tidak akan sembuh selama setahun!

Atau mungkin…

"DEMI RAMBUT GUE YANG DARI ZAMAN BAHEULA UDAH SUSAH DISISIR, GUE MEMANG GILBERT NIGHTRAY TAPI KALO MALAM GUE BUKAN GILLIAN DAN PAS SEKOLAH JULUKAN GUE JUGA BUKAN GILBIRD!" Teriak seseorang dari tengah ruangan tersebut lalu menarik gorden yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanannya sampai jatuh.

Pemuda berambut hitam agak berantakan yang kedua kakinya sekarang di-gips dan hampir seluruh badan kecuali kedua tangannya diperban kayak mumi ini menatap ke arah Break dengan tampang siap membunuh, lalu menatap pemilik suara dari sisi Timur dengan tampang siap membunuh sekaligus memutilasi.

Bisa kita lihat, ternyata orang yang dari tadi salah dikira Break sebagai Gilbert tapi tetap mengaku bahwa dirinya Gilbert itu adalah…

"Ih! Gak sopan banget loe! Mau ngintip gue ya? Gue laporin ke polisi loe!" … Seorang bencis dari Taman Lowong yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar di RKP, padahal dirinya hanya menderita luka di kepala dan wajahnya saja.

"BUAT APA? GUE NGGAK SALAH TAPI MAU LOE LAPORIN KE POLISI! LAGIAN NGAPAIN LOE NGAKU-NGAKU SEBAGAI GUE PADAHAL LOE ITU BUKAN GUE?" Teriak Gilbert dengan super keras dan lantang tanpa mempedulikan lukanya.

"WHAT? GUE EMANG GILBERT DAN GUE BERSUMPAH BAHWA GILBERT ITU ADALAH GUE! GILBERT ITU BUKAN MAKHLUK BERKEPALA RUMPUT LAUT KAYAK LOE!" Kata si bencis tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Gilbert.

"WUAPAH? SIAPA YANG LOE BILANG RUMPUT LAUT?" Teriak Gilbert lagi.

"KENAPA? MAU MELAWAN, HAH?" Teriak lagi si bencis.

"**DAN DEMI TELINGA GUE YANG UDAH MULAI TULI, TOLONG LANJUTKAN SAJA PERTENGKARAN KALIAN DI TEMPAT LAIIINNN!**" Kali ini giliran Break yang berteriak sangat keras, mengalahkan teriakan Gilbert dan si bencis.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Suasana menjadi sunyi sejen-

"_**SAYA MOHON KEPADA PARA SAUDARA YANG ADA DI RUANGAN NOMOR TIGA SUPAYA TIDAK RIBUT-RIBUT DAN MENGGANGGU SUASANA TENANG DI RKP INIIIII!" **_Kali ini malah terdengar teriakan maha keras si dokter dari speaker yang dipasang di setiap ruangan, sukses membuat Break tuli 99% dan si bencis serta Gilbert tuli 88%, plus seluruh penghuni RKP dan sekitarnya tuli 77%.

Dan sebagai tambahan, dikarenakan Narrators dan Author ikut-ikutan menjadi tuli 66%, maka cerita ini dengan terpaksa harus…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Reborn Angel: TOLONG SAYAAAAAAA-*dibekep Narrators lagi***

**Narrator1: Dimohon anda tenang dan makan saja martabak yang ada di atas meja daripada anda ribut-ribut kayak ORANG GILAAAAA!**

***PRANG!***

**Narrator2: Buset dah! Kaca rumahnye pecyah!**

**Narrator3: Hebat loe, Narrator1! Baru tahu gue kalo suara loe kayak penyanyi seriosa!**

**Reborn Angel: … *Pundung di ujung ruangan***

**Narrator2: Sudehlah, Mom! Masih adhe hari wesok tuk melanjutkan pic inih dengan kualitas lebih top!**

**Narrator1: Setuju! Mending sekarang bacakan penutup daripada pundung-pundungan di ujung ruangan! Nanti malah jadi kayak hantu su***l b****g!**

**Reborn Angel: Jangan sebutkaaannn! DDD'X *Kabur ke dapur***

**Narrator1: Ups…**

**Narrator3: Mbak! Jangan lupa ambilin pisau buat motong martabaknya, ya!**

**Narrator2: Jadhi sekareng, kite bacakwan penuthupnya, yauw!**

**Narrator1: Baiklah. Kami menerima kritik, saran, komen, kesan, pesan, CONCRET, bahkan FLAME akan kami terima dengan lapang dada, karena kami tahu betapa kurang memuaskan isi fanfic ini dan juga karena kami sering telat meng-update fic ini. ==" *Kluk***

**Narrator3: Dan bersamaan dengan di-publish-nya fic ini, kami nyatakan bahwa kami akan hiatus selama sekitar lima sampai enam bulan karena di Semester 2 ini Author dihadapkan pada suatu proyek sekolah.**

**Narrator2: Kamih juga hiatus karne kamih maw memikirkan fanfic baru jugha.**

**Reborn Angel: Sebagai tambahan, kami juga punya urusan yang belum diselesaikan. *Balik dari dapur sambil membawa golok buat motong(?) gaji***

**Narrators: !=0=! *Beku di tempat***

**Reborn Angel: Errr… Jadi… Karena saya akan hiatus, Secret Café Chapter 2 akan ditunda untuk di-publish juga. Mohon maaf bagi Readers yang mengharapkan kelanjutan Secret Café. T.T *Kluk***

**Narrators: =0=! *****Masih beku***

**Reborn Angel: Um… Dan seperti yang disampaikan tadi, saya menerima review dalam bentuk apa saja termasuk FLAME. Dan begitu saya aktif lagi, saya berencana mem-publish fanfic baru untuk Readers. Dan… Errr… *Menatap Narrators***

**Narrators: =0= *Beku berjamaah***

**Reborn Angel: … *Motong martabak dengan golok buat motong gaji***

**Narrators: Huft…**

**Reborn Angel: Errr… Jadi…**

**Narrator2: Nape u malu-malu kucing, Mom?**

**Reborn Angel: Errr… See you again and review, please! *Kabur***

**Narrator1: WHAT? KABUR? DASAR TIDAK JANTAN! MASA KABUR SETELAH MENGATAKAN PENUTUP YANG ANEH SEPERTI ITU? *Ngejar Author***

**Narrator2: Errr… Bukannye Mommy betina? *BUGH!***

**Narrator3: Tolong maklum, Mbak Angel lagi rada-rada stress dan gila. =="' Jadi kepada para pembaca, kami menunggu review dari kalian. ^^b RnR or CnC, nya?**


End file.
